Initiated
by ayePercabeth
Summary: Smut chapter from my story Senior Year! Percy gave into that sexual tension after all...


**This is a smut chapter from my story Senior Year. If you haven't read it and still wish to read this, here's a small background of what you need to know:**

 **Annabeth is dating Luke, but lately, sex hasn't been working for her so she's really sexually frustrated. She's come to the conclusion that Percy might be able to help her get off since Luke hasn't been able to. And then this happened.**

After the long, dreadful pause, and their eyes gazing into each other, Percy nearly attacked her, latching his lips onto her neck. He resisted the urge to move straight to her own lips- a part of him felt it would be _too_ intimate... considering the situation was only for pleasure, nothing else.

Annabeth groaned as Percy continued placing hot kisses all over her. She quickly began tugging at Percy's shirt, pleading for him to throw it off. And that he did.

She threw her shirt off in suit, and began running her fingers all in his hair. The panting and moaning grew louder and louder. Soon, Percy had moved his hands up to touch her boobs, though the bra was still there. He immediately saw that as a problem and unhooked it for her, tossing it wherever.

Annabeth's breathing grew rapid. "Fuck, Percy..."

He hummed and left a trail of kisses from her neck and down to her chest. Annabeth gradually leaned back, allowing Percy to crawl on top of her as he began taking her right boob into the palm of his hand, kneading it. Annabeth squirmed underneath him as soft moans sounded through the room.

Her fingers fiddled around the edge of Percy's pants, searching for the belt.

Percy could feel his insides already exploding. Never in his life would he have thought this would _actually_ be happening.

He felt the waist of his pants loosen as Annabeth slipped the belt off. Soon, he was leaving a trail of kisses from her chest and down to her core, where he then gently pulled down her shorts. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as he did so. He so badly wanted to tell her how extraordinarily stunning she was, but he thought that might be crossing a line.

He caught her eye for permission, and slowly stripped off her last piece of clothing. Percy ran his hands from her thighs and up her body, soaking in everything he could.

With her feet, Annabeth pushed off Percy's pants, taking his boxers with them.

Out sprung at her was his seven-inch dick, which she _definitely_ didn't expect to be seven inches. She tried to keep herself from getting too overwhelmed.

An awkwardness hung in the air, but Percy managed to suppress it by latching his lips back to Annabeth's jaw, keeping his hands roaming. Meanwhile, Annabeth's hands strolled up and down his abs, taking in the structure she always admired (his swim meets allowed her to do that).

She reached over to her nightstand and fumbled with the drawer handle for a second or two before finally opening it. She dug around and eventually pulled out a silvery package: a condom.

At this point, Percy understood how serious Annabeth was about this. They were _really_ about to have sex.

He gently took the package from her hand, tearing it open and slipping on the plastic. He inched back and readied himself in position.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked before everything became permanent.

"I'm positive," she locked her eyes with his emerald ones.

As Percy breathed in, he pushed inside her, slowly, with his hands gripped around his waist.

"Shit..." Annabeth breathed out with her eyebrows scrunched together. She looked as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, panicking. He placed his hand on top her stomach and began pulling out.

"No, stay!" she reprimanded. She grabbed onto on to Percy's arm which was now pressed on the bed right beside her. (Okay, she never really noticed how nice Percy's arms were. Another turn on.)

Percy did as he was told and stayed inside Annabeth.

"I just... have to adjust," she explained. "Not to inflate your ego or anything, but you're way bigger than Luke."

Percy was on the verge of a chuckle. Instead a small smirk appeared on his face, but Annabeth couldn't see because of the dark light.

"I know you're smirking, smartass."

Never mind.

Percy let out the chuckle he was holding in, and Anmabeth couldn't help but echo it.

After their light laughter had died, Percy started pushing into Annabeth again, and this time it wasn't as difficult.

Annabeth hummed blissfully.

Percy could get used to this.

 _But I really can't_ , he'd have to remind himself. _She's with Luke. Not me._

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Percy's thrusts grew faster. The bed was rattling slightly as Annabeth moaned beneath him.

"Fuck..." she moaned. Her face contorted each time he buried himself inside her. When Percy knelt down to kiss her neck even more, she threw her arms on his back, gripping.

Percy's breathing became rapid as his thrusts grew harder and harder. He pounded into her pussy. Their bodies rubbed against each other, the hot friction sending sparks _everywhere_.

"Fuck!" she cried out. "Don't stop, don't stop..."

Annabeth squirmed underneath Percy, feeling an orgasm rising.

"Percy! I'm gonna cum don't stop please don't stop.." her words became jumbled and messy.

She was so close...

Percy, with his face still burrowed in the crevice of her neck, bit her earlobe, and he guessed that's what set her off.

She screamed in his ear as her orgasm flowed through her. He could feel the clench and release of her pussy on his dick, which turned him on even more.

Slowly, he pulled away, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He pulled out of her pussy, and with the dim light, he could see Annabeth laying flat, exhausted.

Percy was about to finish his build up when Annabeth spoke: "Another round," she demanded.

 _What?_

Annabeth slowly sat up and crawled towards where Percy was kneeling. She felt up his sides before attaching her lips onto the base of his neck, sending groans out his mouth.

"A-are you sure?" he managed to get out.

"Mhmm..."

Percy found his hands drifting from her waist and onto her backside, rubbing softly. Suddenly, he flipped Annabeth around so she fell onto all fours, her ass staring right at him.

If she wanted another round, Percy would give her another round.

Without warning, he shoved himself into Annabeth once again, letting a cry escape from her mouth. Percy grunted as he pounded into her from the back.

"Shit..." he muttered.

Annabeth moaned loudly right before her arms gave out and she fell with her ass in the air and her face against the mattress. She grasped at the sheets as her body was rocked back and forth by Percy's increasing force.

Percy's raven black hair began sticking to his forehead from the lining of sweat. He held onto Annabeth with one hand on her hip and the other tracing her spine, allowing him to go deeper and deeper.

"Wait..." Annabeth breathed out. "Stop, stop..." She didn't sound in pain, just exhausted.

So Percy stopped.

Annabeth situated herself. She got up from current position she was in and sat up right in front of Percy with her back still facing him. She pressed herself against him, letting out an involuntary moan.

"Okay," she continued, still out of breath. "keep going."

Percy had never done a position like this before, but he would soon have to learn how. Placing his hands on her tummy for more leverage, he pushed himself inside her, resulting in that now recognizable hum from Annabeth.

As Percy thrusted the best he could, Annabeth rode him, swirling her hips around and adding a few bounces here and there. She held onto to Percy's thighs beside her, hoping it would help keep them in place.

Soon, that knowing feeling started to build inside her gut again. She whined at the sensation.

"I'm...close..." she warned.

With that, Percy wrapped his arms fully around her, and pounded into her dripping pussy. She groaned and leaned back, allowing her head to fall onto his shoulder.

"Fuck..." Annabeth cursed. She squeezed her eyes shut, and it all came rushing out.

Her breathy moans filled the room and she relaxed onto Percy's body, where he himself hit orgasm. They both sat there, panting, with Annabeth in his lap and head on his shoulder.

"That was... amazing," Annabeth said.

"Glad I could help," Percy replied jokingly.

Annabeth laughed softly.

"Thank you." Her voice turned more serious.

"My pleasure. Literally."

Another laugh from the golden-haired girl.

"I'm serious, Percy."

"I know," he said reassuringly.

They caught each other's eyes- green meeting gray. Their faces were so close. _So_ close. Their noses were touching and the lips just two inches apart. Percy's eyes drifted downwards, lips parting. Then Annabeth cleared her throat and sat up.

"Um, you can stay over, if you want."

"I probably shouldn't- my mom would worry."

"Right," she nodded her head and fell back on the bed.

Percy got up to put all his clothes back on.

"See you at school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He gave a little smile right before walking out.

Annabeth's mind raced. _What did I just do?_


End file.
